


Dust of Sedimentary Carbonate Rock

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chalk, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, nudity mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this cool chalk holder at work and internally flipped out like "Hermann NEEDs that!" so here's a silly ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust of Sedimentary Carbonate Rock

“What are you thinking about?” Hermann said, catching a glimpse of Newt’s far off look.

“You,” Newt said with a cheeky grin. Hermann smiled and replied sweetly as he turned back to his boards,  “Ah, how nice.”

“Naked.”

“Shhhh,” Hermann hissed at him. 

“Covered in chalk dust.”

“Hardly a safe idea,” Hermann said with a hint of condescension. 

“Yeah, but sexy as hell, dude.” Hermann was unimpressed and slightly baffled.

“You wish to see me, in the buff, covered in the powder of sedimentary carbonate rock?” Newton ignored his partner’s exasperated tones.

“You ‘in the buff’ is like my favorite thing, dude.”  

“Don’t be silly.”

“And you love chalk, so...”

“Not enough to dust my naked body with it.”

“How about white make-up powder to make it _look_ like chalk dust?”

“No,” Hermann said adamantly. 

“But chalk dust is all over your fingers and it gets on your clothes. Seriously, it’s everywhere. You obviously don’t care.”

“I have grown accustomed to it. As I have to you.”

“Point taken.” Newt paused, ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled over to Hermann. “So, um.”

“Yes?” Hermann continued with his work, ignoring the fact that Newt was standing very close behind him. Newton reached in from on the man and slipped something into his pocket. 

“What is...this?” Hermann said softly, removing the small, black, cylindrical object. 

“It’s a chalk holder,” Newt said smiling. “It’s kinda like a mechanical pencil see? You put a piece of chalk in here like this and...well, I don’t know if you need it but I thought–” With no warning or hesitation, Hermann had full possession of Newton’s mouth. Newt wrapped his arms around Hermann as tight as he could, warming him up. “So you like it, huh?” Newt said, a little dazed. 

“Newt...when you say ‘white make-up powder’ do you mean you actually have some.” Newton burst out laughing. 

 


End file.
